The Madness which Author Sableng Made
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Akhirnya author sableng ini pulang kampung setelah kealayannya disembuhkan. Tapi, apa kebiasaan nistain charanya ilang? Mari kita lihat nasib karakter Eyeshield21 yang kece ini hancur di tangan author sableng!
1. Chapter 1

**The Madness which Author Sableng Made**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 hanya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Saya cuma minjem (baca: nyulik) karakternya saja~**

 **Warning: Ini gaje, meme bertebaran, serta keretjehan yang melanda jiwa dan raga**

 **Leggo~**

Lala: Halooo semuaaa *lambai-lambai gaje* *plak* Yak kembali lagi dengan author sinting, Lala. Tapi semoga saya gak sealay dahulu ketika bikin FF setipe yang satu fanfic bisa ngeleber ke fanfic atau bahkan universe lain. Aaahhh…

Lala: *muter ke kamera lain* Nah, berhubung temen-temen gila saya yang dulu udah jarang ketemu, jadi semua staff disini adalah OC saya~ tapi tenang. Saya sudah tobat dan tidak menggaji mereka gopek per bulan seperti dulu.

Keiya: *megang kamera* Kita mah gak disiksa sama dia juga udah seneng

Michiru: *ngatur lighting* Betul betul betul

Lala: Bacot lo semua! Okeh, jadi sekarang-

Kotaro: WOY! AUTHOR GAK SMART!

Lala: *kaget* Ih, Kotaro apaan sih! Ganggu aja!

Kotaro: Santai ngapa! Lagian ngapain juga lu ngundang kita semua ke sini?!

Lala: Ya iyalah! Gue tau kalian semua nganggur karena udah bertahun-tahun tapi Eyeshield 21 gak kunjung dibuat sekuel ato remakenya, kan? Makanya gua kasih kalian kerjaan!

Taka: Kita mah mending nganggur daripada diperkerjakan makhluk kayak elu

Lala: Enak aja lu, Taka! Awas lu! Jadi korban selanjutnya aja lu!

Taka: *baca buku dengan cuek*

Sena: T-terus kita ngapain disini?

Monta: Masa maen wayang lagi sih MAX?

Lala: Nggak. Kalian gak bakal gua suruh maen wayang ato _crossdress_ lagi

All: *menghela napas*

Lala:…tapi para readers mungkin nyuruh

All: *semaput*

Lala: Nah sebetulnya saya gak usah kasih contoh TAPI SAYA PENGEN jadi ini pertanyaan pertama untuk… *bongkar file* Ah, pertanyaan pertama untuk Hiruma!

Hiruma: Gua mulu!

Lala: Hush, jangan banyak protes. Pertanyaannya, kok bisa kuping lo runcing? Itu asli ato…

Hiruma: Ya ini asli lah, author goblok!

Lala: Gak usah ngegas! *sewot* Selanjutnya tantangan untuk Taka~

Taka:…

Lala: Coba rambut Taka dipotong

Taka:….. *kabur dari studio aka kamar author*

Lala: AH, TUNGGUUUUUUU! (ngebatin: Shit jangan sampe dia ngumpet di kamar mandi gua kayak dulu. Baknya udah gak ada coy) Dare selanjutnya suruh Shin bikin fanfic tapi saya masih sayang laptop dan HP saya. Jadi lanjut saja ke dare berikutnya buat… Kotaro!

Kotaro: *nyisir rambut* S-

Lala: -OMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME-

Keiya: Bacod lo dua

Lala: *ngebalikin wibawa* Ehem! Kotaro, lo ditantang selama acara ini lo gak boleh nyisir sama gak boleh ngomong smart.

Kotaro: Apaa?! dasar author gak smart!

Lala: Kalo lu ketauan nyisir ato ngomong smart lu bakal makan makanan buatan Shin di salah satu episode The Happy Quiz in Eyeshield 21 *nada ngancem*

Kotaro: *merinding. Simpen sisirnya* I-iya deh author gak sm-thor

Lala:…

Diem…

Hening…

BRUKK! Kotaro pingsan.

All: GYYAAAAHHH!

Lala: *jungshook* A-ada apa-

Akaba: Fuuh *genjreng gitar* Dia gak bisa idup kalo dia gak nyisir dan ngomong smart. Ibaratnya, kalo manusia itu butuh makan, minum, dan bernafas, Kotaro butuh makan, minum, bernafas, nyisir, sama ngomong smart

Lala: Idih hidupnya ribet banget…

Mizumachi: Nghaa tapi belom berapa menit nih acara jalan udah memakan korban aja. *liatin Kotaro* Diapain nih, thor?

Lala: Kacangin aja disitu

All: (author gak berperasaan)

Lala: Yaudah, pokoknya gitu ya para readers. Silahkan _request_ sebanyak-banyaknya dan senista-nistanya-

Hiruma: TUNGGU DULU, AUTHOR SIALAN!

Lala: Apaan lagi sih, Hir? *nada capek*

Hiruma: Enak aja kita doang yang nerima _request_. Ini tidak adil!

Takami: Hiruma…ngomongin keadilan?

Marco: Itu tidak baik, menurutku. Tapi Hiruma benar. Gak adil kalo kita doang yang nerima _request_ kan?

Lala: *telengin kepala* Kalian mau Michiru sama Keiya nerima _request_ juga? Readers kan gak kenal mereka…

Keiya: _Please leave us out of this_

Hiruma: Bagus sih. TAPI enak aja lu ngeliatin kita tersiksa tapi lu gak kena

Lala: *mulai konek* Jadi-

Hiruma: Betul sekali *rebut mic* Selain chara Eyeshield, **silahkan rikues buat author ini SENISTA-NISTANYA**. Gak usah malu-malu. YAA-HAA!

Lala: EH?! WOOOYY-

 **DEEEPPP lampu studio pun mati**

 **~~~TBC~~~**

GYAHAHAHAHA APAAN NIH?! *author digaplok*

Ya ini hasil gabut di kelas yang saya tulis di supernote, dan seperti semboyan (?) saya, sangat disayangkan bila keretjehan disimpan untuk sendiri. Mari sebarkan keretjehan~~ whuahahah *plak*

Saya tadinya bingung mau jadiin chatfic atau wawancara, tapi saya kangen juga masa alay saya di SD yang bikin FF wawancara so jadilah~~

DAN UDAH LAMA SAYA GAK PULANG KE FESI AAAAHH RINDU RUMAAAAHH *plak*

Saya udah sering berkelana fandom mulai dari basket homo, voli homo, mata-mata daddy, mafia mati-idup-mati-idup, sampe boyband retjeh tapi pada akhirnya kangen fandom ini. Meski banyak masa lalu gelap saya disini tapi tetep aja kangen :" Tanpa fandom ini saya gak bisa seretjeh sekarang dan gak kenal FFn (dan yang pasti saya gak bakal ternoda lebih cepat yha)

Menerika rikues, pertanyaan, dan revieeww~~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Madness which Author Sableng Made**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 hanya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Saya cuma minjem (baca: nyulik) karakternya saja~**

 **Warning: Ini gaje, meme bertebaran, serta keretjehan yang melanda jiwa dan raga**

 **Leggo~**

Lala: *duduk di lantai*

Keiya: Lah ngapa nih bocah?

Michiru: Gak tau. Lagi merenungi kesempatan SNMPTNnya kali?

Keiya: Sejak kapan nih bocah peduli ama masa depannya?

Lala: *tetiba mewek*

Michiru: WAAAAHHH LALA KENAPAAAA

Lala: *mewek makin kenceng*

Michiru: WAH HUWAA *malah panik* K, Kei-chan, minta maaf sana! Ini pasti karena kamu ngatain dia gak peduli sama masa depannya!

Keiya: Lah dia kan emang cuek

Michiru: Gak boleh gitu tau! Ini hal yang sensitif!

Lala: *sob* b-bayangin dah…

Michiru: Apa? kenapaa?

Lala: K-kalo Endeavor gak bajeng… *sniff* Keluarga Todoroki bakalan bahagia…. *keluarin ingus ke tisu*

Keiya:…. *tabok Lala pake microphone* (whut)

Lala: ADOH! APAAN SIH KEI-CHAN?!

Keiya: Elo yang apaan, dudul! Liat dong ini acara apaan!

Lala: Hah? *liat banner acara* OMG salah acara! *batuk-batuk. Balikin mood ceria* Halo semuaa~~ kembali lagi ke acara kesayangan kita~~

Michiru: BOBOIBOY!

Keiya: LU JUGA SALAH ACARA, GOBLOOOKK!

Lala: -_-" balik lagi ke fic wawancara sinting dan tentunya masih bersama saya, Lala, di kamar saya

Keiya: Gua masih bingung gimana caranya ayah lu gak nyadar lu bawa makhluk-makhluk aneh ke kamar lu

Lala: Ssssttt ini gua pake alat canggih dari vongola. Gua belinya susah tau!

Tsuna (dari kursi penonton): ELU GAK BELI, ELU NGANCEM GUE PAKE FOTO *piiip* TERUS *piiip* TERUS MUKURO NGE*piiiip*

Lala: Ih, Tsuna ngomongnya… *balik ke kamera* oke jadi kita langsung aja ke rikues pertama~~

Agon: Rikues pertama apaan? Yang rikues cuma satu orang, tolol!

Lala: *gasp* Kamu siapa?

Agon: Gue?! Gue penguasa disini! Whuahahahaha!

Lala: Halah cot

Agon: Kurang ajar

Lala: Ngomong-ngomong pas banget lo disini. Baca rikuesnya gih

Agon: Ogah

Lala: Yaelah…

Unsui: Kenapa sih?

Lala: nah Unsui aja deh~~bacain rikuesnya dong

Unsui: Lah kan ada elu

Lala: Mager

Satu studio: *sweatdrop*

Unsui:…. *hela napas* Rikues pertama dari **shunshines** …

 **LALAAAAAAAA**

 **CIE AKHIRNYA IKUT PULANG KAMPUNG WKWKWKW AKU SENANG AKU TERTAWA MEMBACANYA. KANGEN NISTAIN ANAK ES21 DENGAN FIC MACEM GINIAN**

 **emang kamu jagonya ngereceh, keep it as receh as it can be(?)**

 **WELCOME BACK BTW! INI NISTANYA KURANG PANJANG AAAH NEXT CHAPTER HARUS PANJANG DAN SABLENG WKWKWKWK**

 **this gonna be fun somehow HUAHAHAHA**

 **aku mau kasih dare donk1. buat lala nih sebagai sambutan udah balik kampung, AJARIN AGON NGE-RAP! daripda kata2 kasarnya dipke buat ngatain orang mending buat dibikin jadi lirik rap ya gak?!**  
 **2\. buat SHIN, BIKIN VLOG ALA ALA YUTUBERS! yg megangin kamera jangan dia, cukup dia aj yg ngomong depan kamera WKWKW**  
 **3\. buat yayangku HEI TAKERU YAMATO, AKU PENGEN DIA POTONG RAMBUTNYA TAKA DONK SAMPE CEPAK HAHAHAHHAAH OHEMJI INI BISA JADI FF ANGST LAMA2(?)**  
 **4\. buat MAMORI, JADI BAD BITCHY GIRL SEHARI DONGGG BIKIN HIRUMA MAKIN TERTANTANG SAMA KE-SASSY-ANMU AHAAHHY**  
 **5\. terakhir nih ya cukup 5 aja aku kan baik hati, buat AKABA, GELAR KONSER DONG. KONSER BENERAN. CREWNYA BEBAS. POKOKNYA KONSER!**

 **WAHAHAHAHA FEELS SO GOOD NYIKSA BOCAH2 INI WKWKW AYO LANJUT LA!**

support/

Lala: whew, lumayan juga. Nah, Agon lu ikut gua.

Agon: Hah?! Ogah

Lala: Hilih diajarin rap doang susah amat

Agon: Ngapain diajarin?! Udah ahli gua!

Lala: Songong lu! Ayo rap battle kalo gitu!

Agon: Majuin sinii!

Unsui: Lah terus rikuesannya-

(terus panggungnya berubah jadi macem panggungnya hypmic live)

Unsui:….sejak kapan disini ada panggung?

Michiru: Ssssstt abaikan saja demi kepentingan cerita

Unsui:… terserah deh

Keiya: Bentar kan rikuesnya disuruh ajarin nge-rap kok mereka malah rap battle?!

Michiru: Gak tau, biar berasa batues ato hipmaik kali

Agon: *bawa centong nasi* (ga ada mik ceritanya) **Woy lo, buat apa lo nantangin gue? Sampe lebaran monyet lu gak bakalan bisa nyamain level gua, nj*ng. Makhluk sampah kayak elu pantesnya di *piiip* sampe *piiipp* dan lo bakal nyesel dilahirin cuma buat di *PIIIIIIIIIPP***

(disensor karena fanfic ini masih rate T)

Keiya: *bisik* Buset isinya umpatan semua…

Michiru: *ikutan bisik* Untung dia pake centong nasi, bukan haipmik. Kalo nggak, kita udah mati dan Lala doang yang selamat

Unsui: Kayaknya mending mati daripada lanjutin acara gak faedah gini deh…

Lala: Hooo… *make pulpen* **Tutup aja congor lu. Mau jenius ato apapun idup lo gak guna. Maaf aja, gua emang sampah. Tapi gua sampah yang bisa ngelangkahin elu. Gua gak butuh pujian ato pengakuan, tapi manusia bangs*t kayak lo cuma bisa menggongong sambil di *PIIIIIIIIIP***

Keiya: SI LALA NGAPA JADI IKUTAN NGOMONG KASAR?!

Michiru: Bukannya dia emang gitu yah? *polos*

Unsui: Ssstt diem ngapa! Lagi seru, nih!

Keiya: (Lah malah demen bocahnya)

Agon: *centong nasinya berubah jadi sendok sop* (whut) **HEY! NEGOTIATION! Dengan pupil melebar rapmu hanya MASTURBATION- (*)**

Keiya: WUOYY GOBLOK KENAPA JADI DE*TH R*SP*CT?! MANA BAGIAN NISTANYA JY*T* LAGI

Lala: *pulpennya ganti jadi jangka* (whot) **Pancingan itu lakukan thangmu, lihat apa kau errthang. Apa kau hebat? Keren? Muka anj*ng- (**)**

Keiya: ELO JUGA LA. NGAPA JADI DD*ENG

Agon & Lala: *ngacangin Keiya dan lanjut nge-rap* **Persetan dengan apa yang mereka katakan I'M HERE FOR MY MUZIK HERE FOR MY MUZIK HE-HERE FOR MY MUZIK (***)**

Keiya: *copot kabel*

Lala: YAH! Iiihh Kei-chan! Lagi seru nih bentar lagi dia mati tuh!

Keiya: DIBILANG INI BUKAN HIPMAIK KALO DILANJUT KITA BISA DITUNTUT K*NG R*CORDS SAMA B*GH*T TAU!

Unsui:….. La, mending lanjut ke rikues selanjutnya deh

Lala: *abis balikin centong nasi sama sendok sop* Hah? Oh iya selanjutnya suruh Shin bikin vlog… *siapin laptop sama console game*

Agon: Hah? Ngapain lagi nih author sampah? *ngintip laptop*

Michiru, Keiya, Unsui: *ikutan ngintip*

-di layar laptop terlihatlah Shin sedang jogging-

Sakuraba: *megang kamera* Eh, Shin. Ngomong dong.

Shin: Hm? Ada apa, Sakuraba?

Sakuraba: Ngomong dong, Shin. Kayak di vlog gitu.

Shin: Apa itu vlog?

Sakuraba: Eeerr kayak semacam video yang diunggah di internet gitu. Isinya bisa kegiatan sehari-hari atau tutorial…

Shin: Hmm lalu apa yang harus kubicarakan?

Sakuraba: Misalnya, kau sekarang sedang apa?

Shin: Hm? Bukannya kita habis jogging di gunung fuji?

Sakuraba: Iya…pokoknya apa yang kau lakukan itu dibicarakan di video ini.

Shin: Oh, seperti itu *manggut-manggut* Ah, kita sudah sampai.

Sakuraba: Ah, benar. Sudah sampai Ojo lagi. Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Shin?

Shin: latihan renang 500 meter dengan beban 50 kg.

Sakuraba: Ohh, begi-EEEEHHH?!

-video selesai-

Lala:….cukup berfaedah ya.

Michiru: Berfaedah apanya itu serem tau

Keiya: Cih lemah

Lala: Lanjutannya Yamato disuruh motong rambut Taka… okedeh! *masukin CD laen*

Unsui: *bisik* Jadi selama ini dia maenin kehidupan karakter kayak maen game?

Agon: Pantesan lu disiksa mulu

Unsui:…

-video menunjukan latar di Akademi Teikoku nan tersohor (banyak bacot lu La. Buruan mulai)-

Taka: *lari sampe ngos-ngosan ke jalan buntu* Apa?! Sial, jalan buntu!

-kemudian terdengar suara seperti besi diseret-

Taka: S-siapa itu?!

Yamato: Taka? Ini aku~

Taka: S-siapa?!

Yamato: Ini aku, Taka. Kenapa sih?

Taka: K-kau bukan Yamato!

Yamato: Hmm? apa sih? Ini aku, Yamato Takeru.

Taka: K-kalau begitu untuk apa gunting itu?

Yamato: Hm? Ini? Ini untuk memberi kejutan untukmu~

Taka: Ap-jangan mendekat! Yamato-TIDAAAKKK

Yamato: *mangkas rambut Taka sambil ketawa psikopatik*

-video selesai-

Lala: WHUAHAHAHAHAHHA APAAN NIH?! WHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gegulingan di lantai*

Keiya: *pijit kepala* Ini apaan sih…

Michiru: Etto…gimana kalau langsung ke rikues berikutnya?

Lala: Ah iya ya…masih ada dua rikues lagi. Hmmm…rikues selanjutnya…OH BIKIN MAMORI JADI _BAD GIRL_ SEHARIII *langsung maenin _console game_ *

-suatu hari di SMA Deimon-

Mamori: *dobrak pintu kelas pake kaki. Lengkap dengan seragam acak-acakan, make up metal, rok 12 cm di atas lutut, dan rambutnya digelombangin*

Guru: *nyaris jantungan* A-Anezaki- _san_? A-ada apa…?

Mamori: Hah? APAAN MAKSUD LO NANYA GITU KE GUA HAH, MATA EMPAT?!

Guru: *ciut* Hiii tidak apa-apa… s-silahkan duduk…

Mamori: Cih bego semua. *jalan ke bangku. Langsung duduk dan kaki disilangin*

Hiruma, yang duduk di sebelahnya: *liatin Mamori*

Mamori: *liatin Hiruma balik* Ngapa lu? Mau cari masalah? AYO SINI GELUT *langsung diri angkat satu kaki ke kursi. Pantsunya keliatan warna-(AUTHOR DIBEKEP)*

Hiruma: *terpesona*

-video kresek-kresek terus mati-

Keiya:….. WHAT… THE FUCK… WAS THAT?

Lala:… jujur gua juga jadi demen

All kru: *menjauh dari Lala sejauh 5 meter*

Lala: Ng? Kenapa lu semua?

Unsui: Nggak *balikin kesadaran* La, ada satu rikues lagi

Lala: Hm? Oh iya! Suruh Akaba konser! *dehem* AAKAAABAAAA

Akaba: *muncul dari panggung sambil bawa lightsticknya Bl*ckp*nk* Hah?

Lala: Wah Akaba kamu fenboi?

Akaba: *buang ls jauh-jauh* Fuuh bukan. Aku tadi cuma menemani Kotaro.

Lala: AH. LS BEEPEEE! *lari ngejar ls*

Agon:… kacangin yang bego.

Akaba: Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku dibawa ke tempat yang ritmenya nggak banget ini?

Unsui: Ah, itu. Ada yang rikues supaya kamu bikin konser. Apaan aja, yang penting konser.

Akaba: Hm…boleh juga. Kebetulan disini sudah ada panggung. Baiklah *colokin gitar ke speaker gede. Genjreng gitar*

Fangirl (entah muncul darimana): KYYAAAAA AKABAAA

Keiya:… eh ini langsung konser aja nih?

Unsui: Lah gak tau. Si Lala mana?

Michiru: Masih ngejar lightstick

Usnui + Keiya: *sweatdropped*

Akaba: *genjreng gitar (lagi)* Fuuh, selamat malam para penggemarku semua.

Fangirl: KYYAAAAAAHHH

Akaba: Baiklah. Kali ini, aku akan memulai konser tunggalku dengan lagu _**Bojoku Jatuh Cinta**_

Keiya + Michiru: *mangap*

Unsui: *mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya*

Lala: *balik lagi bawa lightstick* Loh? Rikuesannya udah mulai?

Michiru: Ho'oh

Lala: Heeehh kok gak nungguin dulu? Ini lagi nyanyi apa emang?

Keiya: Bojoku Jatuh Cinta

Lala:…. hah?

Akaba: *genjreng gitar* **Aisyah bojoku jatuh cinta pa pa pa pada Jamilah**

Penonton (dibelakang fangirl): AAAAASEEKK

Lala: what…the fu-

Keiya:... *liat tukang pos* Ng? Ada apa pak?

Tukang pos: Anu, ini ada surat

Keiya: Hm? La. Surat nih

Lala: Hah? *buka surat*

 **Kiyone Hiruma**

 **hahahahhaha saya baru pertama baca ficnya lala dan sesungguhnya aku suka... omong omong , bukan aku aja yang pulang kampung ternyata..**  
 **terus, boleh minta wawancara khusus buat hiruma yoichi(ku) nggak yah?**  
 **pulang kampung tetep dia yang pertama kali.. lah laaahh...**

Lala: *GLEK* Abis berurusan sama makhluk yang otaknya konslet kudu ngewawancarain setan sableng itu. Yasudahlah *tarik napas* HIRUMAAA

Hiruma: *muncul dari genteng* YAA HAA

Lala: YA GUSTI MUNCULNYA BISA NORMAL DIKIT KAGAK?!

Hiruma: Lah lu sendiri gak normal

Lala: (bener juga sih) Ya udah. Hiruma, ada fangirlmu yang minta ngewawancarain lu.

Hiruma: Che ngerepotin. Tapi yah demi fans gua boleh lah. Kekekekeke

Lala: Najis. Oke pertanyaan pertama...hnngghh bingung nih mau nanya apa. Kalo nanya juga pasti jawabannya boong semua. Ya udah, tanggal lahir?

Hiruma: Gua ulang tahun tanggal (Akaba: **AISYAH)**

Lala: ... Maaf, apa?

Hiruma: Gak ada siaran ulang! Kekekeke

Lala: (Bazeng Akaba. Gua banting gitar lo ntar) Terus selanjutnya Akuma Te-chou lu ada berapa halaman?

Hiruma: Kekekekeke intinya cukup buat nyimpen rahasia semua orang di dunia

Lala: *merinding* Berikutnya. Hmmm... apaan ya...

Hiruma: *bosen* LAMA!

Lala: Aaaahh iya. Apakah bener kamu diukekan oleh Clifford saat di Amerika?

(Hening)

Hiruma: *tembakin tokarev ke Lala* KAGAK! Jangan ngawur lo, author kacamata fujoshi sialan!

Lala: *tepar* AH masa sih?! Menurut informan gua-GYYAAAAA *ditembakin lagi pake flame thrower*

Keiya: *ke kamera* Dengan begini, acara selesai

~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~

Tebak siapa yang bawa humor setelah pubblish drama? SAYAAA~~~

WHUAHAHAHAHHA HALO SEMUA SEPERTI YANG SUDAH ANDA TAHU SAYA GA MUNGKIN NGE-DRAMA TERUS. PASTI UJUNGNYA RETJEH AHAHAHAHA *ketawa ala team rocket*

Nah readers, gimana hasil menistakan chara ini? Makanya kalau mau karakter kesukaanmu dinistakan, ayo rikues sebanyak-banyaknya! Nistain authornya juga boleh! *nada iklan sms zaman SD*

Disclaimer lagu

*DEATH RESPECT-Hypnosis Microphone MTC vs Matenrou

**DDAENG-BTS

***WE ON-BTS

Translatenya saya dapatkan dari berbagai sumber

So, RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Madness which Author Sableng Made**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 hanya milik Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Saya cuma minjem (baca: nyulik) karakternya saja~**

 **Warning: Ini gaje, meme bertebaran, serta keretjehan yang melanda jiwa dan raga**

 **Leggo~**

Keiya: *ngaso di kasur Lala* Hoaaahh bosen...

Michiru: Kei- _chaaannn_ — _areee_? Kok malah nongkrong gitu? Gak mulai acaranya?

Keiya: Tau tuh si Lala

Unsui: *turunin koran* Emang si Lala kenapa?

Keiya: Katanya tunggu dia pulang dulu. Hari ini dia UN terakhir

Michiru: WA coba?

Keiya: Paketannya abis. Percuma.

(terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari depan)

Agon: Apaan noh?

Keiya: _Oh shit here it comes—_

Lala: *dobrak pintu _* SEVEN SEVEN, SEVEN! IT'S LIKE KONO HEAVEN~ NOME YA UTAE YA PARTY PARTY PARTY~~~*_

Keiya: *lempar botol minum* MASUK RUMAH TUH ASSALAMUALAIKUM, KEK! GUE PULANG, KEK! HAI, KEK! MALAH NYANYI LAGU GEMBEL!

Lala: *ngindar kece* Yaudah sih Kei- _chan_! Orang lagi seneng UN udah selesai juga!

Unsui: La, bukannya SBMPTN tanggal em—

Lala: *taro telunjuk di depan bibir Unsui* Ssssshhhhh kita tidak membicarakan ituuu

Keiya: Gini katanya mau masuk PTN... *pijit pala* Yaudah, hari ini aja ya! Besok belajar lu!

Lala: Aye, aye!

Michiru: Paling kalo Lala melas minta tidur Kei- _chan_ nyerah terus ngijinin ampe sore

Keiya: *melotot*

Unsui: Terus kita mau ngapain, La?

Lala:...iya juga ya. Ngapain ya kita?

Keiya: GOBLOK LU LA

Michiru: Kei- _chan_ jangan marah-marah. Nanti keguguran

Keiya: SAOHUAFHEKFKSJUYEQWFG

Lala: Hih. Michiru goblok banget sih udah tahu menggigit masih digodain. *balik ke kamera* Yak, karena tidak ada rikues jadi kita pakai untuk ngobrol gabut aja dan summon orang sesuka kita~

Agon: Hah? Bukannya ada satu rikues sampah?

Lala: Hah? Oh iya! Dari **shunshines** nyuruh Kakei aegyo. Kyaaahh~~ *buka konsol game. Munculin Kakei*

Kakei: *badannya basah semua* Hah?!

Lala: KYAH! Kakei kamu abis ngapain?

Kakei: Ya abis mandi lah! Masih nanya

Lala: Iissh bukan. Sebelom mandi—UOHOKK *ditendang Agon*

Agon: Kacangin yang tolol!

All: *swt*

Kakei: Terus kenapa aku disuruh kesini?

Keiya: Lu disuruh aegyo

Kakei: Hah? Aegyo?

Keiya: Iya, aegyo. Lu gak tau aegyo?

Lala: *bangkit dari kematian (?)* Gak mungkin dia gak tau, wong temenan sama Mizumachi

Michiru: Kalo gitu udah gak ada alesan lagi, kan?

Kakei: Aku tidak mau

Lala: Harus mau ato foto panasmu dengan Yamato kusebar *tunjukin lembaran foto*

Kakei: Ap—darimana kau dapat itu?!

Lala: Dari informan** lah~~ udah buruan! Gua mau update Tear juga nih!

Kakei: U-ukkhh... *taro kedua kepalan tangan di bawah muka. Telengin kepala dan kaki ditungkai satu, muka super merah* G-ganbare~~

All:

Lala:

Unsui:

Keiya:

Michiru:

Agon: *tidur*

Kakei: REAKSI NGAPA!

Lala: *sadar* OY KAMERAMEN! SEMUANYA DIREKAM, KAANN?!

Michiru: *kaget* I-iya kerekam kok—

Lala: KASIH GUA FILENYAAAA

Unsui: Kan emang semua hasil rekaman dikasih ke kamu

Lala:...wah bener juga. Unsui pinter deh~~

Unsui: (elunya aja yang IQnya jongkok) *balik ke Kakei* Nah, karena rikuesnya sudah selesai, kamu boleh kembali.

Kakei: *ngegerutu. Balik keluar*

Lala: Eh gua baru sadar kayaknya gua mengganggu momen dia gak sih?

Unsui: Momen apa?

Lala:...lupakan. aahh rikuesan udah selesai. Ngapain ya...

Keiya: Hmm... eh, maen monopoli, yuk.

Lala: Wahh kuy. Agon, ikut gak

Agon: ORANG LAGI TIDUR, BANGKE! *lempar bantal*

Lala: *tangkis* YA SABAR SI NGEHE

Unsui:...jadi gak?

Lala: Iya jadi. Nah siapa duluan?

Keiya: Gue dulu! *kocok terus lempar dadu*

Unsui:... (sejak kapan disini ada papan monopoli?)

—35 menit kemudian—

Lala: HEH UNSUI! LU BARUSAN NGURANGIN SATU LANGKAH KAN, NGAKU LO!

Unsui: MANA ADA! SIWER KALI MATA LU!

Keiya: HEH BACOT LO DUA DIKIT LAGI MASUK PENJARA AJA LU RIBET!

Lala: OOOHH TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU FERGUSO. INGAT, PULAUNYA MASIH DI TANGAN GUE!

Unsui: LU LIAT AJA AMPE YANG KELUAR TIGA TAMAT LU SEMUA

Keiya: NANTANG LU, BOTAK?! MAJUIN SINI!

Agon: BERISIK LU BERTIGA! MAEN YANG DAMAI DIKIT BISA GAK SIH?!

Keiya: Gak bisa

Agon: KENAPA?!

Lala: Kita suka keributan

(hening)

Agon: *balikin papan monopoli*

Keiya: HEH DREAD KURANG AJAR! APAAN MAKSUD LO HAH?! DIKIT LAGI GUA MENANG!

Agon: BACOD LU! Lu juga Unko-chan, ngapa jadi nyolot?!

Unsui: *sadar* Ah, iya juga

(hening kembali)

Agon: *pijet pala* Yodah maen apa lagi kek sana biar gak krik nih fic!

Lala: Agon mau ikut main?

Agon: Kagak *balik tidur*

Lala: Kok kzl yah

Unsui: Udahlah La. Nih ada uno, maen ini aja

Lala: Okeh

Keiya:...bentar, uno?

Michiru: Ng? Kenapa, Kei- _chan_?

Keiya: Nggak...

—23 menit kemudian—

Unsui: MAMPUS KENA KAN LU PLUS DUA!

Lala: BOOOMM! TIGA PLUS DUA!

Keiya: Ohoho kau pikir ini akan selesai, ferguso? BOOM! BLACK PANTHER!

Lala: EEEMAMPUS UNTUNG GUA GAK KENA

Unsui: YAELAH KAMPRET—dikira gua bakal ngomong begitu MAKAN NOH BLACK PANTHER

Lala: WOY SAHABAT MACAM APA LO

Michiru: *ngerekam semuanya* AYO RIBUT! RIBUT!

Agon: *acak-acak kartu uno* DIBILANG YANG KALEM BISA NGAPA SIH?!

Keiya: Yaelah Agon seenggaknya biarin kita ngitung si Lala kalah berapa kenapa

Lala: WOY DURHAKA LU YA SAMA AUTHOR

Agon: BACOT! Unko-chan ngapa juga balik nyolot lagi?!

Unsui: *sadar* Ah, lupa

All:...

Agon:...udahlah! Maen apa kek asal jangan ribut!

Lala: Dibilang kita suka keributan

Agon: *lempar guling ke Lala. Balik tidur*

Keiya: Yaudah mau maen apa nih?

Lala: Ouija lah kuy *keluarin papan ouija entah darimana*

Unsui: Eh seriusan?

Michiru: Tenang, kita ada asuransi kok

Unsui: Hah?

—dua jam kemudian—

Agon: *ngerasa ada yang gak beres. Bangun* Pada ngapa lu semua

Lala+Unsui: *mojok ngejauh dari Keiya, Lala merapal ayat kursi*

Keiya: *duduk di depan papan ouija sambil cengengesan*

Agon:...kalian semua ngapain?

Unsui: Si Lala nyaranin maen ouija board terus setelah nanya-nanya gabut kayak siapa diantara kita yang gay—dia jawab semua—sama apakah Keiya gak akan tsundere lagi, terus tau-tau Lala nanya apa yang ada di dunia ini dan Keiya nanya apakah dia bisa pergi dari sini terus setelah gue nanya kenapa kita tak bisa pergi Keiya udah kayak begitu—La! Bacanya pake idgham bighunnah!

Lala: Lu tau darimana?! GYYAAAAA! *diseret Keiya*

Unsui: LA!

Agon:...

—skip 10 menit exorcism—

Lala: *tepar di pinggir kasur* G-gua kira...gua bakalan diseret ke dunia lain...haaahh...

Agon: Lagi lu tolol!

Lala: Ya lu bilang jangan berisik!

Agon: Terus lu langsung maen ouija gitu?!

Unsui: *ngompres Keiya* Udahlah. Yang penting mereka gak kenapa-napa kan?

Lala: Keiya kerasukan makhluk antah berantah, gua hampir digeret ke alam baka, dan lu bilang kita gak kenapa-napa?!

Unsui: *angkat bahu*

Lala: Njir kok ngeselin ya

Agon: Hhhh...gak bener lu semua! Udah gua tau permainan yang damai!

Unsui: Tumben

Agon: Eh bacod

Lala: Apaan emang?

Agon: Aku Tidak Pernah

Unsui:... Agon, itu drinking game

Agon: So?

Unsui: Si Lala masih di bawah umur! *lempar balsem*

Agon: Yaelah di bawah umur bikinnya yaoi R-18!

Lala:...udahlah, kita minum pake fanta aja

Unsui:...hhhh yaudahlah. Tapi gua yang mulai!

Agon: Terserah

Unsui: Hmmm...aku tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh sampai ketahuan orang tua dan dibahas setiap kali ada keluarga yang datang

All ex Keiya: *tenggak fanta*

Lala: Gue yak. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan terhadap lawan jenis *minum fanta*

Unsui:...

Agon: *ngupil*

Lala:...Unsui gua gak kaget. Agon?

Agon: Hah? Tuh cewek-cewek Cuma gua pake nge*** doang

Lala:...masuk akal

Agon: Lanjutnya gue! Gue tidak pernah punya perasaan terhadap sesama jenis!

All: *tenggak fanta*

Lala:

Unsui:

Agon:

Unsui: *uhuk* Aku tidak pernah berfantasi aneh terhadap saudara sendiri

Agon+Unsui: *minum fanta*

Lala:...what de pak

Unsui: Ngomong-ngomong La, lu gak tidur?

Lala: Hah? Nggak. Masih belom ngantuk. Lu pada mau tidur tidur aja~~ gua mau RP dulu bentar

Unsui: Yaudah bener ya. Jagain tuh si Keiya

Lala: Iyo iyo

Agon: *udah tidur duluan*

 **~~~TO BE CONTINU—**

Lala: Wait, Unsui! Unsui, bangun!

Unsui: Hmh? Ngapa, La?

Lala: Michiru mana?!

Unsui: Michiru? Bukannya tadi dia ngere—

Lala:

Unsui:

Lala:

Unsui:

Lala:

—kamera mati—

 **~~~BENERAN TBC~~~**

AHAHAHA GABUT BANGET

Makanya gaes biar gak gabut ayo rikues sebanyak-banyaknya!

RnR?

*Disclaimer lagu 3$even-Arisugawa Daisu from Hypnosis Microphone

**Akuh punya OC informan. yang aktif FB dan di fandom HypMic monggo cari Kitamoto Rafa. siap-siap diganggu~~ *heh*


End file.
